


Bank desk get the work

by purplefox



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Making Out, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 20:45:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17711270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Sometimes Akira sneaks away with Yusuke for a little reconnaissance with fun on the side.





	Bank desk get the work

Not exactly the time to be playing around but Akira was all for it anyway. Judging by the hard hands on his thighs he knew that Yusuke was for it as well. He had left strict instructions with the team when he had brought Yusuke with him to investigate the other floor.

An instruction to let him and Fox be the ones to scout and look for the next safe room while the others rested. It was a strong plan. No reason for objects, he and Yusuke were the ones least tired. Ryuji still had kick to him but Akira needed someone to protect the others in their current states.

He hissed as Yusuke’s mouth moved further down his neck. Akira sank his fingers into Yusuke’s hair as he slumped backwards. Nothing was supporting his back but he was unafraid. Yusuke’s hands were firm support on his legs as he arched back more and more until he was laying flat on the wooden desk. Yusuke was moving further down Akira’s neck his lips insistent along with his teeth.

It honestly felt so good. Akira’s skin was so hot. He was flushed and small pants escaped him as Yusuke moved further on top of him. It was easy to forget Yusuke’s build considering how slender he was. But goodness he was tall and he was strong.

Akira gasped as Yusuke slid a knee between Akira’s legs as he climbed on the table. Yusuke’s hands swept up to move to Akira’s coat. Akira laughed as his coat was shoved off his shoulders before Yusuke’s lips moved back to his. Yusuke was half straddling him and the table was hard.

Not the worst thing to experience. Not the worst thing he had ever felt either. There were seats scattered around in the safe room office. They could have fallen onto the couch but the couch would have been dangerous.

Akira slid his hands to Yusuke’s chest and his zipper as Yusuke slowly eased up. his hand slowly brought down the zip as he and Yusuke softly kissed, nipped at the other’s lips before they indulged in a slow kiss.

Then hard hands were on his thighs and Akira found himself laughing when Yusuke pulled back and Yusuke yanked him along. His legs dangled over the edge of the table once more and Akira found himself then yanked up. “Hold it.” He whispered with a gloved finger over Yusuke’s lips. “I need to do something.” He laughed as he shoved his coat down the rest of his shoulders.

Yusuke had stepped back a bit to give him room but the moment the coat was off he had stepped back up to Akira. Akira looped his arms around Yusuke’s neck and brought him back down to him while his legs locked around Yusuke keeping him between his legs.

“Hey.” Akira whispered before he brought his lips to Yusuke’s once more. He dragged his hands down the expanse of Yusuke’s back and grew frustrated at the material under his gloved hands. He knew he would be testing fate if he were to take Yusuke’s top off and his gloves. He still wanted to do it however.

Yusuke huffed a little laugh against Akira’s lips before his hands clenched down hard around Akira’s waist. Akira sighed at the tight hold and his legs squeezed Yusuke tighter. His hands slid from Yusuke’s back to under his neck and to cup his face.

Akira held Yusuke tightly as he took over the kiss. His legs kept Yusuke in place between his legs. His hands kept Yusuke right where he wanted him. He gave Yusuke slow kisses. Scattered them from his pale throat to claim his lips. He was reluctant to pull away from each kiss and Yusuke tried following him every time Akira pulled back. Leading Akira to nip Yusuke’s lips before he dragged his way down Yusuke’s throat.

He guessed Yusuke got impatient with that because the hands that had been so solid on his thighs moved. Akira had a moment to savour the way they moved up his inner things. He trembled when Yusuke’s hands stroked even as they slid up his stomach. He was still clothed but he still felt sensitive.

His grip under Yusuke’s chin tightened even as he grinded himself against him using the strength of the legs still locked around Yusuke’s waist. Akira poured his need into the kiss even as he felt Yusuke’s hands lock around his wrists and drag them down from him. Akira went with it even as he pressed harder against Yusuke.

He let the hands drag his down as he nipped Yusuke’s lips and pressed hard kisses on him and grinded his front against Yusuke’s. If there were a lack of clothes-

But they still had on costumes. Gloves and all. Akira hissed into the kiss when his hands were placed on the table at his sides. “Don’t rile-“ Yusuke broke off to nip his way down Akira’s neck while he shuddered under Yusuke’s lips. “Don’t do too much.” Yusuke warned hoarsely.

“Honestly.” Akira gasped as he leaned back again. He moved out of Yusuke’s reach and ignored the strain until he was on his back again. He stared up at Yusuke who was watching him with heated eyes. “That is supposed to be my job.” He said as he gently moved his hands out of Yusuke’s grip. He gently caressed the skin available from Yusuke’s unzipped top. “And I haven’t forgotten.” Akira gasped as he arched and rubbed himself against Yusuke. He bit his lip at the drag before he released his leg grip. “I was actually thinking around the same thing.”

“It’s been some time since we checked in.” Yusuke’s hands trailed across Akira’s chest as he leaned forward. “And we can’t get carried away.”

“No we can’t.” Akira agreed as he slid his hands up Yusuke’s chest to ease under his collar and grip his neck. “And we weren’t.” Akira reassured softly. “Now come here.” He gave Yusuke a small tug until Yusuke lowered himself so that their lips were a breath apart. “Now give me a kiss for the road.” Akira whispered as he wrapped his legs around Yusuke again. “And make it count.”

X

“Think this place has bathrooms?” Akira asked as he adjusted his coat and looked around for his mask. “I mean… it is a bank.”

“I don’t recall seeing any on our way here or on the maps.” Yusuke had zipped himself back up and was in the process of smoothing out his hair. He had his mask next to him along with his sword. “Besides, I don’t see Kaneshiro being the type to focus on the needs of others. Even as an illusion.”

“You’re right.” Akira laughed as he strapped the gun and knife to himself once more. He slid his mask back on and looked around the safe room. “Do I look okay?” He watched Yusuke strap his sword to his side. “I don’t look like I’ve been making out unwisely on a table do I?”

“You look the same as always.” Yusuke’s tone was amused. “Just a little flushed but that would fade.”

“You didn’t leave any marks now did you?” Akira laughed as he walked over to Yusuke. His hand slid onto Yusuke’s shoulder as he looked into the face and eyes covered by the mask. “You know you like to do that.” Akira whispered.

“I haven’t.” Yusuke gently cupped his cheek before he let his hand drop to his side. “Not this time.” Akira laughed at his disappointment. “We should be returning to the others.”

“Definitely.” Akira agreed before he searched his coat. “Have to make sure I have the last map.” He laughed. He glanced over Yusuke before he indulged himself in a sigh. “That wasn’t nearly enough.” He whispered.

“Only so much we can do here Joker.” Yusuke turned for the heavy door before he paused. “Are you ready?”

“Always.” Akira strode forward. “Let’s return.”

X

“He’s really an annoying greedy pig.” Ann grumbled as she sat on the table. “But thanks to you guys we have the security system off and we can get to the vault… it’s just unlocking it that’s the problem.” She stifled a yawn. “Should we push a little more?”

“Just to inside the vault. Get a look around and really gauge what we’re dealing with.” Akira folded up the map before he handed it over to Morgana. “We’re running low on infiltration tools you know. Tonight I’ll have to get working on some more.”

“Seriously?” Ryuji stopped rocking his chair back and folded his arms. “I didn’t know we were running that low. That’s serious. Want me to come over and help tonight?”

“I was already planning on staying over.” Yusuke quietly spoke up. “Between tonight and tomorrow Joker and I will replenish supplies. I’m not as fast as Joker is but I believe if we work together and on different areas we’ll have enough.”

“I honestly think we need to look into making tools on our own. Have Morgana give us a crash course or something.” Makoto sighed. “But that’s something to think about after we’ve stolen this treasure.”

“I’ll tell you what I would like to steal along with this treasure.” Ryuji grinned as he rocked his chair back. “Some of the money floating about this place. It’s seriously out of control. He’s making it rain in every part of this bank! The stuff in these security boxes!”

“That reminds me.” Yusuke reached into his top and tugged out a handful of notes. “Some of these documents were in the security boxes. The contents are rather… disturbing.”

“That’s how sick his mind is.” Ann gritted. “We might have to do another job after this one.”

“Let’s finish this job first.” Morgana cautioned. “But good call Fox. We honestly need as much information as we can get. When this job is finished let’s look those notes over properly.”

“But we’ll glance through them first to make sure they don’t have anything to do with this place.” Akira spoke up. “And Fox.” He clasped his hand on Yusuke’s shoulder as he smiled. “Good job, keep looking for things like this.” He let his fingers linger for a few moments before he turned back to the team. “And everyone. If you’re ready let’s get back to it and get in that vault.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly can't believe the effort i put in trying to figure out Kaneshiro's safe room. First of all there should be pics of those things in easy reach... secondly... I'm mad at myself for not taking pics during my playthroughs. Now my next playthrough will be 50% me taking time to snap locations.


End file.
